Falling In Love For The Last Time
by Beira Swan
Summary: Robert & Kristen se aman pero su amor sera tan grande como para vencer todas las adversidades? Sera que el destino decidio que estuvieran juntos o los va a separar? Enterate en esta historia de amor donde todos tienen que luchar para vivir feliz a lado del que aman.


_**Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine**_

_**Hola mucho gusto!**_

_**Rob pov**_

_**Estaba enfadado, tenia que encontrar un proyecto pronto antes de volverme loco, mas tarde me hablo mi agente que un proyecto que tenia mucho éxito y estaba en selección de personajes se llamaba Twilight es titulo me pareció tonto pero acepte.**_

_**A la manana siguiente tuve que volar a Los Angeles Cal. Para hacer la audición, me sorprendi por que en vez de ir a un estudio de grabación las audiciones eran en una casa.**_

_**Me sentía nervioso y la mano me temblaba pero toque el timbre. Abrió la puerta una mujer de cabello rubio y muy poca elegancia estaba vestida un pantalón de pants gris y una blusa suelta. **_

_**-Tu eres Robert Pattinson?- su voz era muy despreocupada y me sentí muy nervioso. Asentí, me pase los dedos por el cabello, (cosa que hacia cuando estaba nervioso) y le devolví la sonrisa.- Entra no muerdo- me dijo y se rio su sonrisa era muy escandalosa.**_

_**Al entrar a esa casa la mire no podía creer que fuera ella, había visto sus películas muchas veces solo para verla a ella, película que mas me gustaba era "Into the will"**_

_**-Kristen!- grito Catherine y me entrego una hojas un poco arrugadas, Kristen se acerco con una sonrisa en su cara.**_

_**-Hola soy Kristen!- me dijo, por supuesto que era Kristen Stewart una nina de solo 17 anos muy talentosa, dije para mis adentros.**_

_**-Hola Robert Patinson- me presente, un poco nervioso, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.**_

_**-Muy bien- dijo Catherine entusiasmada- A TRABAJAR!**_

_**Ella siguió por un pasillo y Kristen no dudo en seguirla pero yo si lo hice**_

_**-vienes?- me pregunto Kristen con voz dulce, y la segui.**_

_**Al llegar Kristen se sentó en la cama Catherine nos dio la instrucciones y me aterrorice cuando dijo que tenia que besar a Kristen besarla no era el problema detenerme iva a ser el dilema.**_

_**Cuando Catherine dijo Accion, Kristen dio un giro de 180 grados, su voz, su postura, todo... era realmente encantadora.**_

_**Ahora el beso!- grito Catherine, me acerque lentamente y la bese sus labios eran dulces y sabían a menta y como temia esos labios tiernos no me dejaron detenerme hasta que Catherine dijo-Corte y abri los ojos ahí estaba ella viéndome con sus ojos verdes llenos de brillo.**_

_**Me aleje de ella apenado, y ella me sonrio para infundirme valor. Hicimos la escena un par de veces y otras mas.**_

_**En un receso me acerque a ella para platicar.**_

_**-Hola- me dijo mientras mordía una barra- quieres una?-.**_

_**-Nos gracias- dije mientras sonreía, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me arme de valor y le dije- yo te conozco-.**_

_**-Enserio- dijo mientras se le habrían los ojos como platos.**_

_**-Bueno no, he visto tus películas- sentí como me sonrojaba.- Eres una excelente actriz.**_

_**-Gracias- ahora ella mientras se sonrojaba.- Eres nuevo en esto?**_

_**-No, he trabajado en Harry Potter- Al ver su cara supe que no sabia de que le hablaba.- No se si la has visto- intente mejorar la frace.**_

_**-He escuchado de ella, pero no me da tiempo de ver películas- contesto apenada de no saber de que le hablaba.**_

_**-Eres de aquí?- pregunte y sonrio ante lo ovio, y yo me sonrroje.**_

_**-Si, y tu no eres de aquí **__**¿**__**verdad?**_

_**-No, soy de Londres. ¿se nota mucho?**_

_**-En tu forma de hablar, es muy chistoso de verdad.**_

_**-Mmm.. soy chistoso, por lo menos caigo bien- se rio y me palmeo el hombro, eso fue todo lo que hablamos por que llego Catherine.**_

_**-Eso es todo cariño, en un par de días te avisare el resultado. - me dijo yo sonreí y me despedi de las dos, Kristen me deseo suerte y me fui, dejando atrás a esa encantadora chica que había conocido por primera vez en persona…..**_

_**De camino a casa en la única persona que podía pensar era esa maravillosa chica con la que me había besado, aunque fue como Edward Cullen el beso fue estupendo, sus labios eran dulces y no te dejaban detenerte aunque lucharas su aliento olia a menta.**_

_**Suspire nada mas de acordarme, ojala y me escojieran para el papel y poder volver a verla…. Por ahora me quedo con el recuerdo de esa niña hermosa y carismática…**_


End file.
